Enki Usinaus
Enki is VDA's District 13 male tribute. Please don't use him without my permission. Information Name: Enki Usinaus District: 13 Gender: Male Age: 15 Appearance: Enki has white skin, not very pale, but he is caucasian at all. He has big dark gray eyes, a thing common in his family, however none of his parents actually have it. Enki also has long and spiky dark hair, however recently he addopted red highlights in the front of his hair. Enki is not the most strongest boy of the district, since he is quite skinny and stuff. Height: 5'4 Personality: Enki is an intelligent and clever boy, when he decides to study about something, he gets really deep into the subject to know even more. He loves to discover new things, and his dream is to live doing that. Although, Enki is also very timid and shy. He is quiet, and usually does not talk to anyone, so he keeps his plans and thoughts for himself. However, as any social human, he would love to meet someone who can understand him. He is very talkative with someone if that person knows him well, and he also has a very friendly side. If a friend of him is in danger or trouble, he will not hesitate on saving them immediately. Backstory: Enki was born in the underground, and is the place that he loves in his district. He simply loves staying underground, underneath the ground where most of the people reside. He finds it fun and interesting, so ever since he was a mere five years old boy, he started to try to learn more about the underground and why the District 13 people didn't live in underground anymore. His parents tried their best to hide the truth to Enki, hide how DIstrict 13 hid from the rest of Panem after the first rebellion, but as more as Enki was growing up, the more he wanted to learn from the history of his district and the underground, so they were kind of forced to tell the truth to him. They explained the whole history, starting at the Dark Days, followed by the installation of the Hunger Games, and then finally how District 13 had to hid from the rest of Panem. His parents originally thought that telling the story would end up with his obsession with the underground, but they were wrong. Enki got really addicted to the history and decided to learn more and more. While he was studying about the underground, one of his teachers also commented how the explosives factory grew in the district after the Third Quarter Quell, so Enki decided to study about that also. He went to an explosive factory and asked to a man to explain more to him how they did the explosive, but the man burst into laughs and told Enki to go back home. Enki did not give up and hid in the factory, watching as the workers were creating the explosives. Enki begged to the owner of the factory to teach him how to do that, and the man accepted. He would take daily classes with Enki on how to make explosives, how to activate one of them, and how even to activate land mines. Enki did not know but that class would help a lot, since the following year he got reaped for the Hunger Games, and they will have to face the land mines right at the beginning. Weapon(s): Ever since he got addicted to the whole underground thing, he always wanted to know more about how to create explosives, and he got those classes. Now you can say Enki is an expert in explosives/land mines. '''He knows how to activate and deactivate one with ease. However, there will be no explosives at the Cornucopia or at the arena excluding the tribute platforms, so during the training he will try to focus on how to work out with a '''knife, no matter if it is a short, long or a throwing one. Skills: Enki is not that guy with a lot of strenghts, to be honest. His principal strenght really is his intelligence. When he begun to study more about the underground, he also decided to learn a lot about forests, oceans, and all of the possible Panem habitats. In the arena, he would totally use that as an advantage. Another skill of Enki is the fact that he is actually very good at forest knowledge, since he had to study plants and animals to understand more about the underground. However, he does not have much experience in a real forest, but he can try that in the training days. Weaknesses: His main weakness is the fact that Enki has not that much of physical strenght, in resume, he is not very strong. Not because he is hunger or such, it is because he actually never tried to wield something heavy, and he does not feel necessity in it since he has machines to do it. He also never had contact with water, so he clearly does not know how to '''swim '''well. Fear: Fear of being exploded. Token: None. Alliance: A small alliance, preferably. Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:VDA's Tributes